


House Party

by savingtreestypingthese



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not sure where this is going but this ship is everything, Protective Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, mentions of abuse, my first fic in a long long time so sorry if it's shit, no pennywise, read and enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingtreestypingthese/pseuds/savingtreestypingthese
Summary: It started at a high school party, well really it started with a spilled drink, or maybe it red and blue flashing lights breaking up the crowd of drunk teenagers. Well where ever it started, Richie Tozier knows he doesn't want it to end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first fic on this platform and in this fandom wish me luck! Also apologies right now for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm trying my very best to fix them all :)

Eddie Kaspbrak stood swirling his drink, watching the red liquid splash up either side of his, equally red, plastic cup. The blaring music outside the linoleum tiled kitchen, he was currently taking refuge in, was starting to hurt his head. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember why he allowed Bill Denbrough, his best friend, to drag him to this stupid party. Bill had somehow convinced him a house party was essential to the high school experience, yet as Eddie looked out into the crowd of sweaty teenagers, stumbling into one another and spilling drinks across the once clean carpeted floors, he couldn’t see how this moment was elevating his high school experience, like at all. He considered walking home. His house was only a few blocks from here anyways, he could make it back by midnight, and just tell his mom he decided not to sleep at Bills after all, only then she would freak out over him walking home so late-

“HEY,” a very loud, very drunk girl suddenly interrupted his thought spiral.

“Hey,” he winced at the harshness of her voice.

“Try this!” She exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the cup in her hand, it was filled halfway with a clear liquid.

“No, thanks, I’m good,” Eddie replied, holding up his own cup, trying to show her he already had a drink.

“No try this!” She exclaimed again, clearly unable to comprehend his refusal, thrusting the cup towards him. His patience was wearing thin, and his headache was growing more intense so to get the girl off his back he accepted the cup. He planned to take a small sip, and politely tell her it was good, but the moment the cup touched his lips, he felt her hand slam into the bottom of it, forcing the rest of the drink down his throat and onto his shirt.

“Fuck,” Eddie yelled, gagging, “was that literally just straight vodka?”

“MmHm,” The girl nodded happily, sipping from her own cup, “that will get you drunk real quick, and hopefully wipe that frown off your face.” With that kind sentiment she disappeared back into the other room. Eddie quickly poured himself a glass of Coke to chase the drink. He looked down at his shirt, which he’d now have to wash at Bill’s because god forbid his mom catch him smelling like alcohol. Looked like he wouldn’t be walking home after all. Eddie glanced at the red cup in his hand, he’d dranken the half that girl had shoved down his throat, so maybe like five shots, jesus, he’d already had two when he arrived plus that one beer. Fuck, Eddie thought again. He hadn’t planned on getting hammered tonight, but he could already feel the drinks going to his head (as much as he hated to admit it, he was a complete lightweight).

Eddie figured he should probably find Stan, he was their DD after all, and could look out for him. The first step Eddie took out of the kitchen was a wobbly one. Standing against the counter he hadn’t quite registered the effects the alcohol had had on him, but now he could feel every ounce. He laughed to himself as he continued to walk, lifting his feet higher than necessary, through the crowd. Eddie was so focused on his feet he didn’t even notice the tall figure walking briskly towards him until it was to late.

“Shit,” Richie exclaimed as his beer sloshed over the rim of his cup and onto the smaller figure he’d just crashed into. His hand immediately shot out steading the boy in front of him, who looked about three seconds away from toppling over. 

“Myshirt,” the boy slurred frowning at the soaked front of his polo. Richie adjusted his lopsided glasses and instantly registered the face. It was Eddie Kaspbrak, only the cutest boy in school, and one he was lucky enough to sit across from in third period English to admire that adorable freckled face all class. 

“Eds,” Richie laughed a little too loudly, being pretty buzzed himself, but far from drunk, “my bad, sorry ‘bout that.”

“That’s notmyname,” Eddie’s words slurred together. He furrowed his brow, staring up at Richie. Richie bit his lip, to keep himself from smiling at Eddie’s attempted “angry” glare. He then took notice of the way Eddie was swaying on his own two feet and thought it was best to find him a spot to sit for a while.

“My bad spaghetti man,” Richie clapped a hand on Eddie’s back, spinning him around and steering him towards a empty couch in a quiet corner of the room, “how about we sit for a while and get that shirt cleaned up?”

“Ya okay,” Eddie agreed and allowed himself to be guided over to the sofa. Eddie practically threw himself down onto the seat and Richie laughed again. Richie took the spot next to him, kicking his battered Converse onto the coffee table. Eddie frowned at that too.

“What, you gonna tell me to keep my feet off the furniture, mom?” Richie challenged with a smirk.

“Sorry,” Eddie shook his head, wiping the look off his face, “force of habit.” He leaned further back into the couch blinking slowly, staring off at nothing in particular. Richie watched him carefully, appreciating the relaxed expression on his face. He was normally so wound up, and from the stories he’d heard about Eddies mother, Richie could understand why. Richie suddenly pulled a cigarette from his pocket, sliding it between his teeth.

“You’re pretty drunk aren’t you spaghetti man,” Richie laughed softly while lighting the cigarette between his lips.

“I guess ya,” Eddie slowly raised his gaze to Richie’s face, and then taking notice of the smoldering cigarette in his mouth suddenly exclaimed in a hush whisper, “heyyyy are you allowed to do that in here?!” Richie burst out laughing at the alarm in Eddie’s features.  
“I don’t think anyone here is gonna stop me,” Richie gestured to the room of dancing teenagers, and Eddie suddenly wondered if his whole high school was here. That thought however was quickly interrupted by the puff of smoke blown into his face. Eddie coughed and waved the cloud in front of him, shooting another glare at Ritchie, who returned the gaze with an innocent smile. “So,” he started, flicking ash from the end of his cigarette, “what brings Eddie Kaspbrak to a party like this?” 

“Friends,” Eddie closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stop the room from spinning.

“Just doesn't seem like your scene is all,” Richie shrugged, casually taking another drag.

“Because itsnot,” Eddie stumbled over his words again, leaning his head back. Richie tore his gaze away from a girl puking in a plant by the bathroom to look at Eddie again, who’d closed his eyes. Richie wondered if he’d fallen asleep, and then he wondered how it was possible to sleep through such noise. Then, the music abruptly stopped, and above the sea of booing high schoolers rose a shout, 

“COPS!”

Fuck, Richie thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again! My my this chapter kind of sucks
> 
> but I hope you enjoy it anyways :)
> 
> Thanks for all the support!!

Richie shot up from his place on the couch. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, it was the only thing running through his head. Well that and the idea of a possible MIP. Richie squinted his eyes against the red and blue lights suddenly flooding through the front window. Kids scrambled in every direction, pouring out the back door, racing up the stairs, even climbing out the kitchen window onto the law. Jesus, okay, Richie ran a hand through his unruly hair, and decided the back sliding door was his best shot. However, a sudden mumbling below him wrecked his train of thought. Richie glanced down to the darling and utterly out-of-it face of Eddie Kaspbrak. 

“Eds,” Richie grunted as he wove his arm under the half conscious boy, lifting him off the couch. 

“Richhheee,” Eddie whined, eyes still closed, “I was sleeping.”

“No time for a snooze Eds, the cops are on our tail,” Richie whipped out his infamous British guy voice.

“What?” Eddie mumbled, slowly blinking his eyes.  
Richie sagged under the weight of him, making his way towards the backdoor far slower then he’d of like to. Eddie was light, but he literally wasn’t helping at all and Richie might as well of been carrying a dead weight across the floor.

“If you could pick up your feet Eddie dearest, that would be much appreciated,” Richie huffed.

“Bill...Stan,” Eddie vaguely mumbled.

“I’m sure your friends are long gone, now let's try to hurry this up shall we, I don’t think Mrs. K would be too happy if she spent her night paying your bail rather than banging me.” 

“Ugh gross Rich,” Eddie stuck out his tongue, scrunching his nose, and Richie tried to pretend his heart didn’t skip a beat over the fact that Eddie used a nickname for him. The comment about Mrs. K seemed to sober Eddie up a bit, or at least realize how quickly this situation could go down hill, because he was actually bearing some of his own weight, allowing Richie to walk faster.

Richie gave his waist a slight squeeze of encouragement. “There you go Eds, now let’s get the fuck out of here,” Richie stepped through the back door into the cool night air and pulled Eddie around to the side gate. He squinted through a crack in the wood to survey where the police were.There was an empty cruiser in the street, lights still flashing, so he guessed they were probably standing at the front door. If they went left they could duck through neighbors yards until they made it back to main street and then they’d be in the clear. Richie was still planning their escape when suddenly the weight on his right side nearly pulled him down, as Eddie slipped from his arm into the grass. Richie grabbed the gate to steady himself. 

“Jesus Eds,” he adjusted his glazing looking down at the smaller boy sitting criss cross on the ground, head tilted back looking up at him.

“I’m tired Richie,” Eddie whined, picking at the grass near his feet.

“Well you’re gonna have to walk Eddie, we need to leave,” Richie bit his lip trying not to smile at how utterly cute the boy was.

“I don’t want to walk though I’m tired,” Eddie gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted his lip.

“Ya you said that,” Richie rolled his eyes, but was surprised to find he wasn’t actually annoyed not even in the slightest. “Alright then,” Richie bent over, crouching a bit and glanced at Eddie, “hop on.” Eddie smiled happily and jumped onto Richie’s back, looping his arms around his neck. Richie grabbed onto Eddie’s legs, holding his upper thighs, and tried not to think about the fact that Eddie’s shorts had ridden up, and he touching Eddie’s leg skin to skin. 

As quietly as possible Richie unlatched the metal lock on the gate, and took a sharp left into the neighboring lawn. He slowly walked through the shadows of the yard, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure they hadn’t been spotted. 

When they made it past the first house, and closer to the main street, Richie relaxed a bit, dropping the tension from his shoulders, and finally noticing the fact the Eddie was nuzzling his face into his neck.

Eddie’s warm breath fanned across his skin, and his fingers tugged on a few curls at the base of Richie’s head.

“Your hair is so fun,” Eddie giggled, burying his face further into Richie’s neck to suppress his laughter, “sorry Richie sorry,” he loudly whispered, “I know we’re trying to be quieeett.” 

“That’s right Kaspbrak, don’t make me turn around and hand you over to the authorities myself,” Richie mock scolded. Eddie laughed again, and Richie sighed to himself, enjoying the warm breath against his neck, and hands resting lightly on his chest. 

Stop it Tozier, he chastised himself, he’s drunk, he’s drunk, he’s drunk. Richie repeated the phrase in his mind as if it would calm his fluttering heart. 

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Richie saw a flash of red. He immeditaly ducked behind a large oak tree. Richie held his breath as the police cruiser rolled down the street, and finally exhaled once it rounded the corner, looks like they’d finished interrogating the party scene. 

It was then Richie realized he’d unconsciously dug his fingers into Eddies thighs, in the suspense of the moment and gently relaxed them. He hoped Eddie hadn’t noticed. Only Eddie had, but through his drunk haze, couldn’t piece together why it made his stomach knot.

“Alright good sir, looks like I should be getting you home then,” Richie put on his British voice again.

“NO,” Eddie immediately exclaimed his whole body tensing, Richie flinched as he’d yelled directly into his ear. “If my mom saw me like this I’d literally neveeer leave our house again, I’d be a prisoner Rich, I’d be grounded for the rest of my senior year-”

“Woah okay, okay” Richie cut off his ramble, “No Mrs. K then, even though she’ll be pretty disappointed when I bail on her-”

“Richie,” Eddie pulled lightly on a curl to cut him off, that made Richie bite his tongue.

“I guess we could go back to my place,” Richie shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “You can crash on the couch, and besides my parents aren’t home anyways.”

“Ya okay, thanks,” Eddie smiled into his neck, and Richie was glad he couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.


End file.
